Matchmaking the Future
by LoveShipper
Summary: Austin and Ally's son comes from the future for one purpose; to see how hard matchmaking his parents really was. Boy is he in for a surprise.. Please review
1. Chapter 1

This is a story based on someone saying that Nelson could be Austin and Ally's son from the future so that is the basis of my story. It also has some other qualities to it so sit back and enjoy my story. It may be a little far-fetched but hey it is a work of fiction so I am allowed to use my imagination to bend the truth and make Ally, Austin,Trish and Dez the kind of people I want, no matter how "OOC" they might be. Don't like, don't tell me cause I won't change them.

Don't own anybody so please don't sue. Feel free to read and review though.

The saying: "Be careful what you wish for" was just silly and something parents say to their kids to get them to appreciate the good things in their life but as Adam Moon soon found out the saying is true after his kind of weird but also awesome and fun adventure that happened. He also learned that no one should assume something is easy until they are in the situation themselves.

Adam was the older of the two Moon children at age 8, his younger sister Annie was 6 and the typical younger sibling, one minute it seemed like she worshipped her brother and followed him everywhere asking questions like a river and hanging on his every word. But the next minute it seemed like she was doing whatever she could to completely drive him up the wall and when their mom and dad said in the gentlest yet sternest voices not to bug her brother, all they would get is an innocent smile and a "yes mommy and daddy".

Annie, like Ally, was a hopeless romantic, loved listening to their mom and dad telling them nightly about how they had met and all the times when Auntie Trish and Uncle Dez had matchmaked them together with no success until Austin had gathered up his courage and confessed his love to Ally and their love story afterwards up until this day.

"Sissy, I love mom and dad's stories too but we hear them everynight and everynight I wonder how hard it really was for Auntie Trish and Uncle Dez to get mom and dad together? I mean, the moral of mom's stories as well as every fairy tale you seem to love so much is that no matter what anyone tries to say or do to the prince and princess in the end the good guys kick butt and the couple live happily ever after.

I mean you and me both know how stubborn & determind when they set their minds to something our aunt and uncle are so there is no way that they couldn't put their heads together and come up with the plan that gave dad the courage to tell mom he loved her sooner instead of having so many misses. I mean I love them both but come on. I am sure that if I had the chance I could matchmake mom and dad much faster then Auntie and Uncle." Adam said through the wall as he and Annie lay in their rooms after the night's tale of Austin and Ally's first date.

"Oh sure Mr Smartypants, you can say that cause there's no way to prove that you are a major make people fall in love person thingy when mommy and daddy are already our mommy and daddy and are "maried". So go to sleep already and stop being a braggy boy. And with those loving sisterly words, Annie rolled over and dropped off to slumberland.

"I am not a smartypants, I just know that since I have dad's determination and mom's tenancity, I would be a good little matchmaker. I am smarter then people think for my age and I have been told I am utterly adorable so I can use that, anything to get mom and dad to fall in love quicker so that they can become my annoying little sister and mine's parents sooner and prove Annie Bannie wrong which I love to do." Adam said with lots of attitude & superiority of an older sibling who knows his stuff and doesn't like his younger sister telling him he is wrong.

The only response he got was a kick to the wall and a "Go nighty night Adam or mommy will be mad at you." through his wall. "Ok Annie I will go to sleep but I still think I would be a matchmaker" With those parting words he turned over to his side,tucked the blankets tighter around himself and fell into a nice dreams about the day's adventures with his friends at school.

When Adam woke up, he found that he wasn't in his bed or even in his house anymore. He was still in his pjs but now he was lying on a bench in what looked like a busy mall in a food court lot. _How did I get here? And more importantly how do I get home? I do not say it often but I want my mommy. Last time i checked I was in my bed, in my room and in my house. _it seemed like everyone was staring at the little boy in his Spiderman pjs and bare feet lying on the bench with a lost and scared expression on his face but no one offered to help the lost little boy.

_Someone please help me. I am a lost little boy who wants his mommy and needs someone to take notice of me and help me to get back to mom and dad. But mom and dad always taught me and Annie to not talk to strangers but also not judge a person from what they look like outside, I am so confused about what to do. if I go up to someone and ask for help that is not a policeman I could be in a lot of trouble and having mom and dad mad at me is not fun._

Adam felt like curling up in a corner and bawling his eyes out, he was scared & probably far away from home with no one to help him. The sadness welled up inside his tummy until it came through nis throat with a sob which made him drop to his knees and hide his head in his arms. He seemed to sob his little heart out as time and the passerbyers walked on until he felt a gentle hand on his back.

"Are you ok sweetheart? Did you get seperated from your mom or dad? Don't cry, you found someone who will do whatever they can to help find your mommy and daddy. You can trust me, I won't hurt you. My name is Ally" said a gentle, sweet and a voice that seemed to be both familiar and yet different then what he was used to.

When he looked up it was like looking into the past; the nice kind hearted young lady who had taken pity on him and wanted to help someone she had never met before looked so much like his mom when she was sixteen, Annie and him had beeen through the family photo alblums many times to see what mom and dad were like as teens. It was like Adam was looking into one of those pictures face to face. he had never been so glad to see someone before, it was like his mom was right in front of him which she was but in her teenage form.

Adam threw himself face first into Ally's arms and held on for dear life. "Awww you poor little man. You must be so scared. There there don't cry" Ally said in a soothing, understanding and comforting tone as she gathered him up into her arms and stroked his hair as they walked farther into the mall. Just like when he was in his mom's arms when she was grown-up, Adam felt instantly at ease and wanted to fall asleep but forced himself to stay awake to witness this once in a lifetime experience; actually seeing what his mom was like as a teen.

When they got to the Dawson appartment connected to Sonic Boom, Ally sat Adam on the kitchen counter. "So little one what's your name and why are you in the mall in your pjs?. You poor little man probably haven't had breakfast yet. And where am I going to find clothes that will fit you is the next big question to be answered. I have no little boys clothes at hand and I don't think there is a store in this mall who sell kids clothes.

So you might be stuck in those clothes until either Austin and Dez get here cause they are the only boys i know who might still have their children's clothes. " Ally rambled on as she surveyed the little boy on the counter looking at her with amusement and like she is the best thing he has seen since sliced bread.

_Oh yeah this young lady is defintely mom, she even has that rambling speech she haswhen her brain goes into overload and spills out every thought in her head. Good thing dad thinks it is adorable and Annie and I are so used to it that we just try to absorb as much as we can that mom says to answer her rambles, it has become second nature to us. _

" Morning Ally. How was your night? Did you sleep ok after your dad threatened to take away your cell phone for a week if you didn't stop texting me and go to sleep already? i hope so cause I was worried that you got into trouble with your dad after we said goodnight,it was the first thing I thought about when my eyes openned this morning. " Austin said as he walked into the apartment like he always does since he felt the Dawson home was like his second home.

His eyes locked onto hers with worry and yet love shinning from them as he remembered the spirited, flirty and easy going conversation he and Ally had last night while tucked into their warm and cozy beds where the world disappeared and him all snuggled up to Dougie pretending it was Ally cuddled up to him until their parents came in and told them that the other person will still be there in the morning to talk so go to sleep already.

"Good morning Austin. I had a wonderful sleep last night. No I didn't get into trouble after we said goodbye, once dad saw that I had retired my phone for the night, he went to sleep. Thanks for being worried about me though, that was sweet. I found us a new little friend; didn't catch his name but he lost his mommy and daddy and needs us to help him find them.

Do you by any chance have easy access to your children clothes cause this little man can't wear his pjs all day, no matter how adorable they are or how adorable he looks in them. So why don't you call your mom to see if she can find him some clothes and I will make him a nice hot breakfast to fill his tummy until we find his parents." Ally said as she playfully tousled Adam's hair and pinched his check before leaving the boys alone.

There were a couple of kind of ackward moments between Adam and Austin, as he determines why the girl he loves is so enthralled with a little boy she has never met before. Though he already knew that Ally was a kind hearted, couldn't-resist-helping-whoever-she-could, sweet and kid loving kind of woman, one of the reasons why Austin had fallen in love with her in the first place.

"So little guy, what;s your name? I'm Austin. Welcome to Somic Boom, the best music store you could ever want to find if you are a music lover. I will text my mom and you should have clothes within the hour. Lucky duck, I had to make my own breakfast of cold cereal after I burnt my pancakes, I guess putting the oven ring on full blast speeds up the cooking process in a bad way, I will never do that again.

I have to tell you little man, you are in for a yummy breakfast, Ally is one of the best cooks ever." Austin said with some envy in his voice though he tried to hide it. He wanted Adam to say positive things about him to Ally, like how friendly, nice, easy going and fun to be around and to play with her was. You know put out a good word for him to boost his standing with Ally. Plus he also liked kids so he wanted to enjoy the time he got to be the child he was known for by his three best friends with the excuse of playing with Adam.

By the time Ally came back with a steaming plate full of blueberry pancakes, a big glass of milk and a bowl of fresh fruit salad, Austin and Adam were sitting side by side on the counter talking aminately about the many ways Spiderman was one of the coolest superheroes next to Superman like they had been friends for longer then a ten minutes. Ally thought it was one of the cutest things she had ever seen.

"Ok Adam, here you go. A breakfast fit for a litlte prince. Don't feel like you have to eat it all. Just eat what your tummy can handle cause we have a busy day of play and finding your parents. Just eat what you want, I will just make some more for Austin to take home for tommarrow cause we all know how much Austin loves his pancakes." as she gazed sweetly at Austin with a loving smile. She knew her Austin inside and out just as he knew her inside and out.

"Thank you Mo, I mean Ally. It all looks delicious and I can't wait to dig it. " Adam said with a smile and a prayer in his heart that no one noticed the slip-up. He hadn't meant to call Ally "mom" it had slipped out since he was so used to calling her that. He was surprised he didn't call Austin "dad" while talking to him. Good thing he didn't cause he now knew how difficult it will be to explain why he was calling two teenagers "mom" and "dad" when it is impossible for them to be parents without knowing it.

If Adam wanted to stay admist his parents without giving out his true identity then he had to be careful what he said or how he acted around Austin and Ally or his reason for being here would disappear which he didn't want to happen; he wanted to get to know his parents as teenagers and possibley figure out how to get them together sooner then his uncle Dez and aunt Trish ever could. Plus he had no idea how to get back to his time so why not take advantage of the once in a lifetime experience he was given?

Adam dug heardily into the big pile of blueberry pancakes that were just as delicious, fluffy and filling as he remembered his mom's cooking to alway be. Ally has always been a wonderful cook, she makes the simpliest meals taste so yummy that you had to have more of it. Yes Austin did cook some meals but they were pretty much as simple as boiling water for pasta with grated chesse.

As he ate, he got a front row seat to the flirting , adorable and sweet moments he and Annie had grown up with, he didn't mind seeing how much his parents still loved each other after years of dating and marriage so he wasn't grossed out like most little boys his age. It was kind of nice knowing that there was such thing as love that last through the struggles and triumphs that life brings and end up being just as much in love as the day the love began.

_So glad going back 16 years hasn't changed how mom and dad intereacted. Annie would love what is happening in front of me now, man I miss her._Austin had his arms around Ally with his chin on her shoulder as she half struggled to get out of his arms but not giving a whole heartedly effort as heard by her giggles and her struggle not to smile.

"Austin, as much as I like being your personal blankie I surprisenly need my arms to make you your delicious pancakes. So if you could let go, it would be appreciated. Maybe if you are a good boy and let go, you will get a proper hug when my arms are free"Ally said in a teasing and flirty tone as she looked over her shoulder and smiled sweetly at Austin.

Austin didn't answer right away, he was blown away like usual by Ally's beautiful smile and the adorable and yet dorky way she flirted with him. It seemed like whatever Ally did or said, even the smallest things, could make his heart beat as fast as if he had just run a marathon then melt into a gooey puddle into his chest until his whole body feels like it was alll skin with no bones.

Last but not least, it seemed around Ally, his tongue either got so tied that it couldn't pronounce words or at least proper sentences or rambled on about random stuff that made Ally look at him like he lost his mind then smile, hopefully cause she thought his rambles were adorable. Only her rambles were adorable, according to Austin. His were just dumb and so unlike his cool persona.

"Hmm either let go of my very own squishy and cozy teddy bear or risk not having my delicious,filling, homemade, melt in my mouth pancakes for one morning. Hard descion, really hard. I need to think about it for awhile." Austin just put his head on Ally's head and wrapped his arms tighter around her while pretending to think very hard all while enjoying the sweet, cozy feeling of having Ally's fragile and lithe body in his arms for awhile before she made him let her go.

Ally didn't let him decide for very long before she started to poke his tummy which caused him to let out a girlie squeak and his arms to loosen as he twisted to get away from those fast nimble litlte fingers, he was more ticklish then people thought. Finally he let go completely but not before giving her some tickling and poking back while loving smiling as she fought back with more tickles which caused both of their laughter to ring out in the small store.

Soon both Austin and Ally's sides were hurting both from laughing and the probbing tireless fingers tickling them for what seems like forever so they both stopped and just stared into each other's eyes trying to see inside the other's heart and mind to see if the sweet moment that just happened meant as much for them as it did for themselves.

How Austin and Ally didn't see the love, care and admiration reflected in the other's eyes that they themselves stored in their hearts only to be shown when they were in the presence of the person they truly loved, no one knows. But it was there in their eyes, hearts laid bare for the world to see. It seemed like Austin and Ally made a conscious descion to finally do something aobut that burning love so they slowly closed the gap.

Their private moment was interupted by a small "awwww" which made Austin and Ally both turned around, still in each other's arms with their lovesick smiles still pasted on their faces as always when their hearts felt so light,carefree and full of love for the person is their arms during their sweet, no one else in the world moments together. They found Adam smiling almost just as wide as them with his head propped up on his little hands on the counter and eyes glued onto them.

"Oh don't mind me. Flirt away and continue being adorable, sweet and in love. My younger sister would love your guys and if she was here, she would be squealing like a piggy. Me, I am just a little boy sitting here eating some delicious pancakes and enjoying the show." Adam said with an innocent smile mixed in with some sass from years of hearing his parents' stories of how not subtle they were when it came to their true feelings for each other.

Austin and Ally blushed like tomatoes, quickly leapt out of the other's arms and wouldn't look at each other in the eyes but would glance at the other when the other person wasn't looking then look away. "Ok so obviously you are done so let me just do the dishes and then we will go to Austin's house to get you some clothes." Ally said in as calm of a voice as she possible could with her heart beating out of her chest at the thought of how close she and Austin were to kiss just like she has dreamed about doing for months.

"My mom always taught me that the cook never cleans up so since you made my breakfast, the popstar and I will clean up while you supervise us." Adam said as he brought his dishes to the sink, it gave him a little thrill using one of the nicknames his mom gave his dad when she was in a teasing mood which with his dad that was more often then you would think.

it didn't take Adam and Austin long to do the dishes, Adam dried while Austin washed and soon the little group was off to Casa Moon. Mr and Mrs Moon weren't at home so Austin lead them up the stairs to his room which was hard casue like any mother Mimi Moon had lined up pictures of Austin growing up all along the wall that Ally and Adam had to comment on even as Austin rushed them up the stairs.

"Austin, you were such a little cutie putie. Look at those cheeks. Oh I just wanna pinch them, they look so pinchable. I see those big hazel puppy dog eyes haven't changed over the years so I am quite sure that I'm not the only one who has fallen for that Austy charm over the years. Ohh love the hair Austin. (laughs) The hair gel company must have loved you through your "rad" years, though I do have to admit that you looked adorable with your gelled hair." Ally said with a teasing voice that had some borders of a baby voice mixed with flirting which because it was Ally who was doing the cooing and teasing didn't annoy Austin like usual but made him blush.

"Oh Ally, it's on. Next time I am over at your house I am so asking your dad to show me all your baby photo alblums so i can see what an adorable, baby faced little angel you were as a munchkin and how much you have changed since you were a tiny baby to now. I am sure that your dad and I can agree that i am not the only one who has those big puppy dog eyes that make people melt into a puddle and do their bidding. I can reassure you those big beautiful eyes havenn't changed much since you were little." Austin said with as much teasing and flirtation as he always has in his voice when he is talking or interacting with Ally while moving her towards the attic stairs by the shoulders.

"Ok little man, my bedroom is the 2nd door on your right. Ally and I are going upstairs to the attic to find my old clothes fro you to borrow so why don't you go in there and we will be back in a minute for a fashion show then a serious discussion of why you were at the mall in your pjs." Austin said over his shoulder as he and Ally climbed the stairs.

Austin's room was the kind of room Adam expected his dad to have when he was a teen; there were lots of music instruements ranging from a drum set to at least two guitars with medium sized amps all ready for a jam session scattered into one corner. The desk had papers all over it including schoolbooks along with crumpled papers of what seemed like scribbles of song lyrics thrown together from someone trying to write down their feelings but majoring failing.

Adam sat down on Austin's made bed and took an inventory of the room, his eyes landing on the bookshelf made into the headboard. There were mysteries and action books in there along with an unmarked big book. When Adam took it out, he found it to be a photo alblum titled "Austin&Ally" which was chuck full of photos of Austin and Ally at different points in their relationship, some with romantic and sweet poses like sitting super close together with no air between them or staring into each other eyes oblvious to the outside world and the people in it.

Other prictures were obviously taken by Trish or Dez cause they were of Austin and Ally in playful, silly poses; Austin giving Ally a piggyback ride with her smiling a mile wide in joy and them involved in an entertaining pillow fight or Austin holding a laughing yet trying her hardest to be mad Ally while he seems to be spinning her. Mixed into the piles of photos with their own silly yet sweet captions, there were little notes that Austin had written, practically pouring out his heart on those little pieces of paper, but hadn't had the nerve to give to Ally or there is no way they wouldn't be dating cause from what Adam read, they were sweet, romantic and no way any girl who read them hearts wouldn't melt and run right into the guy's arms smothering him with kisses.

"Awwwwwww I always knew dad was a hopeless romantic, even more after meeting mom. But this alblum takes the cake, it is so sweet that I am surprised that mom hasn't gushed, I mean told Annie and me about it in our nightly storytime. I mean there is no way that dad never ever told or showed mom the alblum after they got together so she has to know it I sense some good natured future son-dad teasing material" Adam said with glee and rubbing of hands, anxious for Austin and Ally to come back from the attic.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews. I hope I took Guest's suggestion and put it in the way they had it planned out in their heads. Please review. I don't own anybody. This chapter is rated T cause it has suggestive material and mentions teenage pregnancy. Don`t tihnk i am hating on teen parents cause I am not, my opinion only. Anyway in case you haven`t noticed, I love making my stories fluffy and cheesy so be warned.

Message from MysteryMe317

What was the best Austin and Ally story of 2012?

I wanted to create this friendly competition because we're now going into the New Year and I thought this would be a good way to reflect on all the beautiful fanfictions created in the past year!

All you have to do is review or PM me with the stories that you think deserve a shiny gold medal for their amazingness!

And make sure to tell as many people you can about this so everyone has their say in it!

Nominations will end on January 19th!

I have this divided into Two categories- One for Multichaptered stories, and another for one shots.

For Multichaptered stories:

You can nominate ANY story as long as:

-be Austin and Ally archive (Obviously)

-was published in 2012

-was completed in 2012

-has two or more chapters.

These rules are pretty basic. But any questions let me know!

For Oneshots:

-be Austin and Ally Archive

-was published in 2012

-one chapter and must be 1000+ words (So no drabbles!)

So now, all you have to do is leave a review saying:

'I nominate the stories Story by Author, Story by Author, and Story by Author for the best story of 2012!'

You can nominate however many stories you want, including your own, and you don't even have to tell me what category it's for since I'm going to personally check each story to make sure it qualifies.

And say you can't remember the name for a certain story, but you remember the plot. Try and be as descriptive as you can, I've read a lot of fanfiction and maybe I'll know what it is!

I'll get to the voting process next time around. But for now….

Send in the nominations!

-MysteryMe317

It didn't take Austin and Ally long to come back with a big container. Adam quickly put the alblum back in its place before they came in though cause he didn't want to get in trouble with snooping, just as he was getting to know his parents as teenagers. He didn't know how to explain him being away from his parents in his pjs without getting deep into lies but he didn't want anything to ruin his time in the past.

The container was chuck full of shirts,pants and t-shirts all folded up neatly, probably by Austin's mom. Adam was surprised to find that him and his dad were the same size when they were both 8, I guess he had something else in common with his dad. Both were skinny and small as little boys then they grew tall, muscular and stalked as teenagers, good to know cause he hated being picked on by his bullies for being puny and weak.

"Adam, Austin and I will leave you to try on the clothes and when you are done, you can come outside for us to see what you look like. Kind of like a manly, or in this case little man, fashion show. Then I was thinking that we will go to the park for some good old fashioned child like fun, within reason cause I don't want to disturb the peace and tranquilty of the other parkdwellers, complete with picnic.

Ohh I can't wait. I will make us yummy peanut butter and banana sandwiches with chocolate milk, homemade chocolate chip cookies and fresh juicy I will pack a bag full of frisbees, bubbles, sidewalk chalk and of course sunhats and suncreen cause no one wants burned skin." Ally said, voice getting even more excited about the day's plans as she thought about what fun times Adam, Austin and her would have once everything was packed up.

Austin and Adam, as if their minds were one, just rolled their eyes lovingly while smiling then "Awww come on Ally, I\we know fun-loving, wanna have fun Ally will go wild at the park if she could. So unleash her already and we are guaranteed to have a blast, not that we wouldn't already had fun cause we will be with you."

Ally just smiled shyly at getting compliments, even if they were being said in playful tones and by two people at the same time, then glared playfully complete with tongue sticking out at both Adam and Austin at once again bringing up the fact that she wasn't exactly open and free when it came to having fun. But all it got her was just as playful stare and exposed tongue back at her.

`Yes Ms Ally. Though I won`t guarantee I will try on all the outfits in this bin cause I hate trying on clothes but I will try them on cause I don`t want to go out in my pjs. Then can i call my mom and tell her where I am and ask to stay longer with you guys cause I am haivng fun`` and for the full extent he used his puppy dog eyes that he inherited from his mom.

When Ally just smiled and said ``ok`` Adam went into Austin's bedroom to change while Austin and Ally went to fix the picnic lunch and get the supplies ready, Ally was responsbile for the picnic and Austin the supplies. Adam was so worried he would miss a moment between his parents that he put on the first outfit he could find, beige cargo shorts with a white t-shirt that had dark blue sleeves then put more pairs of shorts, t-shirts as well as underwear that he had found folded into the sides of the container for later.

He found Austin throwing the stuff into the backpack like he was playing basketball, complete with commentary, sound effects and pretend audience cheers. _Oh here's hoping mom does't find out what he is doing or she'll be mad. Though she is probably used to it by now cause she and dad are around each other practically 24\7. Oh goody here she comes._

Ally didn't even comment on the fact that once again Austin was playing when he was suppose to be helping her not hindering her progress. Surprisenly she didn't say anything but joined in, she tried to intercept the basketball. She might have missed but she set the game between Austin and her.

Austin dribbled the ball making sure he didn't go too fast so that Ally couldn't keep up, he didn't want her to feel discouraged and quit the game when they had a chance to have some playful fun together. Ally didn't disappoint him, she ducked and weaved in between Austin's arms using her small frame to her advantage and she stole the ball with a gleeful giggle and tried her hardest to dribble the ball with her lack of coordination and skill.

Austin didn't mind though, he just smiled sweetly at how adorable she was and how he loved this new side of Ally, the playful side and then tried to take the ball from her but not trying his hardest cause he didn`t want this game to ever end. All he did was wrap his arms around Ally still trying to get the ball from out of her hands while the other hand was playfully poking her side to loosen her grip.

It worked when Ally, with a squeal, losened hers hold on the ball so that Austin swiped it out from her and gleefully and playfully dribbed it right in front of her, daring her to come after it. Ally dared, she jumped on his back and tried to tickle him as she reached for the ball. Austin just laughed at her playful and yet fruitless attempts so he dropped the ball and then ran around the house, piggybacking Ally the entire way making the ride bumpy only when Ally's melodious laughter rang out.

"Austin, put me down! Heel horsey Austin. No seriously, as much as I am enjoying my bumpy Austin-horsey ride, my stomach is starting to protest and plus we still need to get Adam and go to the park before it is overflowed with family with munchkins. So please put me down, do I have to say pretty please?" Ally said as serious as she could but it didn't work out, her laughter was clearso she wasn`t trying too hard. She couldn't help it, she just loved playing around with Austin, he brought out the playful side of Ms Ally Dawson.

Austin's heart flipped like the pancakes that he loves and a face spliting smile appeared on his face like it always does whenever he hears Ally's melodious laughter ringing out or sees her gorgeous smile shining on her face whether or not he is the reason she is smiling and laughing. _Aw man we really should go get the little man even though I want to freeze this moment with Ally and never let it end.I am surprised Adam hasn't come downstairs yet. i mean how long does it take one little guy to try on an outfit that fits? I guess horsey Austin has to put the fair maiden down so the rest of the fun can start. Darn it. _

It didn't take Austin and Ally long to gather the rest of the stuff and get into the car. All the way to the park, the car was filled with lots of singing of the latest pop songs which surprisenly Adam knew even at the age of 8. They might have looked like kooks to the other cars but who cares when you are having a blast with a new little friend and someone you love along for the ride.

Once at the park, the picnic blanket was set up by the leafiest tree for shade then it was playtime. "Tag you're it Austin. Catch me if you can which I doubt cause I'm fast" Adam said with glee as he tagged Austin as he was bent over to help smooth the blanket down alongside Ally then ran away with his laughter ringing out.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Austin instantly let go of the blanket, the wind blowing it up to hit Ally in the face,and ran off after Adam with a shout of: "it is on little man. I am going to get you quicker then you can say gotcha ya!" and burst of energy. Ally just smiled as the two boys chased each other around the structure.

"ALLY! Save me. He is going to get me! Dang it Mr Popstar is faster then he looks." Adam screamed as he ran towards Ally to hug her around her waist as far as his little arms could go as Austin ran right behind him playfully growling. Ally just laughed at how silly Austin and Adam were being and trying to pry Adam's little arms off her waist cause his grip got even tighter the closer Austin got.

"Don't worry Adam, I will protect you from the big bad Austin. Stick with me little man and you will never get caught. I am faster then I look, my small stature means I can go into tight spaces." Ally said giving Austin a teasing "don't mess with me" look which made Austin raise his hands in mock surrender and horror at the fact that Adam had Ally as back-up.

"Oh yeah Ms Tough Girlie. Well you may be petite and fast but no one is fast enough for the Austin-ator. I'll get you my pretty and your little man too" Austin said as he advanced towards Adam and Ally playfully while rubbing his hands together like he was thinking of how to get both Ally and Adam, whether apart or together but either way the Austin-ator was going to be the winner.

"Oh dear, Adam we better run the Austin-ator is after us." Ally said playfully as she kept one eye on Austin as in an instant she and Adam were off in a flash before Austin could blink or register they were gone. When Austin noticed Ally and Adam were gone, he ran like the wind after them with a "hey get your butts back here."

Austin caught up to Ally first, scooping her up into his arms bridal style and spinning her around and around chanting "I got you. I got you!" while laughing along with Ally's melodious laughter that rang in his ears and set up shop in his "Ally Moments" file in his brain like whenever he and Ally were together having one of their sweet and romantic moments.

"Austin Moon, put me down or you will be seeing my breakfast all over you. Please, i am getting you are so cheating, you can't play tag if you are carrying one of the players so put me down to Adam and I can kick your butt." Ally said as she tried to look and sound serious even as her heart was racing a mile a minute and her breathing became uneven as she stared into Austin's hazel eyes that always made her forget where she was and who was around them.

"Don't worry Ally I will save you. Put her down Mr Popstar or you will have to face the tickle monster." Adam piped into Austin and Ally's bubble before he practically attacked Austin's side with his little fingers, how he knew that was one of Austin's ticklish spot no one knew. The scene to anyone who was watching the trio was funny, Austin was still holding Ally but swaying from side to side to get away from little Mr Adam's tickling fingers while Ally laughed her head off as Austin almost dropped her a couple of times.

"Enough of this. You little one are going down, actually to be honest both you and Ally are going down but youngest first." Austin said before he suddenly but gently put Ally down on her feet before lunging at Adam. Adam screamed before running away as fast as his little legs could as Austin ran after him and growled playfully at him. They ran around and in-between the play structure their laughing ringing out.

it didn't take Ally long to join in, probably like a minute ot two before she laughed and tried to catch up. She hide behind the slide as Adam and Austin raced down it, one after the other still laughing like madmen and taunting each other. When Austin came into view, Ally jumped on his back with a "gotcha tough guy" which made Austin lurch a little, not because she was heavy but she surprised him.

Austin tried to shake her off by trying to tickle her so she would loosen her grip on him but she held on tight with arms and legs so she was a tough cookie to move. it also didn't help that Adam had wrapped himself around Austin's left foot which made walking kind of difficult. Over all even though he was enjoying playing around just like usual, he really needed to get Ally and Adam off so that he could walk again and plan his counterattack.

"Hey no fair. it's suppose to be me against you two, not the other way around. I must be more out of weight or at least endurance wise then I thought cause I am already kind of tired so be warned this horsey is going down so abort the tackle Austin mission." Austin said as he shuffled towards the blanket with his load, making sure he gently flipped Ally over and put his feet up before he flopped onto the blanket so Ally and Adam didn't get hurt and so he could launch a tickle counterattack on Ally.

Ally wiggled and giggled underneath Austin as his wandering fingers went to all the ticklish spots he had found during their many tickle fights or innocent touches, Her laughter mixed in with Austin's rang out in the small park making most of the people near them glance at who was making such noises and the cause but when they saw the adorable couple just enjoying their time together, they just smiled, thought "aww young love" then went along with their business.

Austin suddenly stopped tickling Ally and just stared at Ally, absorbing the fact that the girl of his dreams, the most beautiful girl in his world and one of the most important people in his life was so close to him and even better within kissing range. Man did he wish he could just lean down and kiss those soft, moist, supple begging to be kissed lips that he has been dreaming about touching with his own lips and be able to express some of the love he has been hiding for so long.

Ally and Austin were staring deeply into each other's eyes, each seeing the same love, care and unconditional acceptance that they knew was reflected in their own eyes for what seemed like forever, not that Austin and Ally cared. _Yeah now I get to stare into those magical pools of hazel beauty until Austin gets so freaked out, not that he would ever show how having his best friend obviously being in love with him freaks him out cause he is a sweetheart who wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feeling if he can. So enjoy gazing into Austin's eyes as much as you can Ally before this sweet moment is gone._

_I could stare into Ally's beautiful chocolate dreamiscles forever or at least until she becomes her adorable self conscious I still don't understand, I mean how is it that i am the only guy, not that i mind, who sees what a special treasure, complete sweetheart,adorkable, beautiful inside and out young lady that I am blessed to have in my life and have fallen for. young lady Ally is. _As Austin and Ally were day-gushing about each other, Austin felt a slight pressure on his head and when he turned around he saw Adam sitting on his back slightly pushing on his head.

"What you two were being all kissy faced and lovey dovey that i was giving you both a hand or a push in the direction of kissing already. So please stop the staring contest and just kiss" Adam said with all the attitude belonging to a small child as he held on tight to Austin's neck just in case Austin decided to attack him with tickles or buck him off or something. But Austin and Ally just kept staring at him like he had two heads.

"Oh you want to see some kissing. I will give you all the kissing you want and no amount of "ews"" will stop me so be prepared." Ally said in a mischievous voice while gently pushing Austin aside then in a blink of an eye she had Adam in her gentle grasp smothering his plumb cheeks with kisses complete with really prouncing the smooching sound.

"Ally, gross girl cooties. Yucky get them off. Austin, help me before she infects me with girlie kisses. Come on man, help a fellow guy out. Man your grip is tight for such a small girl!." Adam complained as he wiggled, jiggled and pretty much contorted his body to wrentch himself out of Ally's arms but had no success. Then he had a revelation that he actually liked it when his mom kissed him and Ally's kisses actually tickled so his groans and words of protest turned to giggles and shrieks of joy as the warm memories of many mother-son kisses came flashing into his mind.

_Really? Come on! I have done plenty of sweet things like singing that adorable and really well written for a 5 year old butterfly song so Ally wouldn't have to be embarassed about her stage fright. sneaking out of my house risking my parents' wrath just so I wouldn't disappoint my sweet Ally cause seeing those big beautiful eyes well up with tears tears me apart and makes me want to cry too._

_Not to brag but there has and always will be sweet and romantic moments for me to give and say to Ally cause she brings out the sweet,sensitive, romantic who cries at girlie flicks side of me. Whenever I am around her, I will do and say pretty much anything I can to be the person to make that million watt smile appear on that angelic face of hers or that bells ringing out laughter of her scause it makes me feel all gooey inside to be able to show Ally a smidge of the love, adoration and care I have for her._

_And does my face get smothered with kisses for my sweetness? Nope a little boy and a CPR dummy gets the wonderful reward of being blessed with feeling the soft and supple lips of Allyson Dawson on their faces, plastic or not, but I get nothing. Though I do love the soft, "aww what a sweetie I have for a best friend" look I get whenever I do something sweet. Still no fair!_

Ally and Adam soon got tired of the kissing game and they both noticed that Austin had a slight glare and pout on his face complete with folding his arms. _Awww Austin even makes pouting like a little boy adorable and make me want to smother his face with kisses anything to make that sad little boy look off his face. Well since I can't do that cause I don't know if Austin wants me to kiss him cause that is not exactly a "best friend" kind of thing so I will do the next best thing._

Adam and Ally looked at each other for a second then launched at Austin knocking him down. Adam wrapped his arms around Austin's neck squeezing the air out of his lungs but Austin didn't really mind since Ally was speaking to him in the most adorable, not annoying at all voice complete with pushing his checks together to make him do a fishy face: "Poor Austy, he is pouting. What will we do with that? We can't have a cutie putie like Austin Moon pouting. No we can't."

"Well you could start by either planting a sweet one on me or let go of my check before they fall off cause I am pretty sure that no girl will find a fishy face on a guy adorable. I was not pouting. I was merely expressing the ackwardness I was feeling at being left out of the obvious fun and affectionate game that my best friend and new little friend were playing without me. Men don't pout Ms Ally" Austin said after a few moments of enjoying the fact that he was staring deep into the girl of his dreams' eyes once again and the fact that his lips were ready and willing for Ally to give him something he hoped they had both wanted for a year now.

_Did Austin really just give me permission to kiss him? Oh man do i wish I could just kiss those sweet lips of his. I mean, it isn't fair, Austin has got to know how moist, soft and begging to be kissed lips he has so everytime he talks or we get this close, he is teasing me to kiss him. It is a surprise that whenever he talks to me, i can remember what he said and respond cause I am either looking deep into those big beautiful hazel eyes where I can see Austin's soul or gazing at those kissable lips wishing I could kiss them. Why can't I be brave and just plant a sweet one on him like he requested?_

"Well Adam and I are sorry that we left you out of our little game when you were more then willing to join in. I don't know about other girls' but I think that men who show their emotions, whether it is crying at a romantic movie or show when they are upset are romantic sweeties that any girl would fall in love with. (she eyes him pointedly telling him with no words that she loves it when he expresses his every emotion, no matter how "unmanly" it might make him).

Austin and Ally's magical moment where they were staring into each other's eyes, ignoring the fact that they were in a public park with loads of people to observe their moment was interupted by Austin's growling stomach. He looked away sheepishly but not before Ally gently grasped Austin's chin forcing him to look back up.

With a sweet smile she said: "Well I guess Austy is hungry so it is picnic time. But don't forget what i said. ok?" then kissed the tip of his nose, to the surprise of both Austin and Ally. Then with a wink that really sent both Austin and Ally's heart racing not that the fact that Ally had Austin's face in her hands and was gazed into his eyes hadn't already raised their heartbeats, she turned toward Adam who had been watching them both with obvious amusement shinning in his eyes and a huge smile on his face.

_Yup mom and dad so haven't changed; they still flirt like crazy, no matter who is around them and act all adorable and madly in love. Remind me again why on this Earth did it take mom and dadyso long to confess their obvious love for each othe? I mean, I have been with them for like a day and i already can clearly tell they are in love so I am sure mom and dad have heard it from anyone around them how adorable they are together. _

_And yet they still haven't done anything about their feelings. I know that Auntie Trish and Uncle Dez have had man to man and girl to girl talks with mom and dad about how head over heels in love they were and cajole them into telling their sweetie their true feelings. Man now that I think of it, if all those people couldn't convince mom and dad to confess their love, then I need to step up my game. _

"Ok little one, Time to wash your hands for lunch. So go with Austin to wash your hands and I will set up lunch." Ally said as she shooed the boys towards the bathroom. Adam and Austin just smiled and went on their merry way. Things got a little ackward when after they washed their hands and Adam was running towards Ally, an elderly couple stopped Austin.

`Excuse me young man but even though my husband and I aren`t a huge fan of teenage pregnancy, we have to agree that the sweet, adorable and family loveable moments we all have been seeing all day long has melted our hearts.

It seems like your son has two parents who dearly love him with all thier hearts even though they are babies themselves. And how sweet is it to see how much your son resembles your girlfriend and yourself, he is like a minature of you and his mom. Just thought we would let you know` then walked away like they hadn`t given Austin a shake up.

_OMG that is kind of wierd that people think Adam could be the son of Ally and me. I mean I might not be good in biology but even I know there is no way two 7 year olds can become parents. I mean I know I love Ally with my heart but I have been brought up that children come after marriage not before plus I know that Ally and I aren`t even ready for kids, _

_I mean we haven`t even told each other we love each other so it will be years before the idea of kids come into play. That couple was sweet but a little senile I mean Adam does somewhat act like Ally and I but obviously he isn`t our son. I mean open your eyes, does it look like Ally and I are a couple. I mean yes we flirt and have sweet and tender moments but only as people who haven`t gathered up the courage to admit we are in love. Now to get back to the picnic and not mention this interesting conversation to anyone._

Austin finally got to the blanket in peace for the picnic and when asked by Ally what the couple wanted, all she got was a shrug and a ``nothing important. They just needed to tell me something.` before a secret smile appeared on his face and then lunch continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is wishing my loyal friends a Happy Belated Valentine's Day as well as a early Family Day if you have Monday off from work or school. I don't own anybody but Adam. Enjoy and review.

After the park, Austin, Adam and Ally split up as Ally had a family dinner she had to cook for. So with hugs, she left, Adam was going to stay at Austin's house since Mr Dawson and Ally had to drive out of town and wouldn't be home until late at night so that plan made the most sense and Adam wouldn't be bored stiff with being around adults and teens all night with nothing to do.

When Austin and Adam arrived at the Moon household, they saw an interesting but to Austin a predictable sight; Dez in his red cotton footsie pjs tapping his foot impatiently with his arms folded across his chest in his room. Austin took a step back, he had been so caught up in getting as much time as he could with Ally and with the wonderful time he had at the park with her and Adam he had completely forgotten that he and Dez had scheduled a guys' night.

"Dez,dude, I am so sorry. I got so caught up in finding this little guy all alone" gestures towards Adam who was hiding behind him and who waved shyly at Dez. "Then after Ally and I found Adam some clothes, we decided to have a picnic in the park. I completely forgot to call you to say I would be late.

But I am here now so we can start our guys' night which might have to be changed a little cause there is no way that a little kid should watch monster movies that will defintely cause nightmares. So let me just have a bath and Adam needs one too and we will be ready." Austin started to apologize as he went to get some pjs for himself and Adam.

" No biggie buddy. I was busy all day anyway with mother-son time, which was torture. I mean in "What the Hearts Wants" Lydia was so in love with Jacob but she was engaged, not by her choice, to this womanizer, jerkward, snobby guy. And there was so much drama between Lydia and her family whenever she tried to run away with Jacob, they would pull her kicking and screaming back to her "fiance".

I mean my knuckles went white with anticipation as my mom and I held hands and yelled at her family to leave poor Lydia alone and let true love prevail. Our yelling didn't work, for some reason, Lydia died from cancer in the end. How is that storyline considered romance?

Anyway after the movie, I went online only to find on the team website that Ally and you have been holding out and keeping a major secret on Trish and me. I mean if you two were worried that we would freak out and things would become awkward between everyone, you were so so wrong. Trish and I might have teased Ally and you for a little while for keeping us in the dark on a couple we both fully support but in the end we are so happy for you guys." Dez said as he started to pull out his laptop to show Austin what he was talking about.

It turned out that some fans had been at the park, seen the adorable and sweet moments that Austin,Ally and Adam had shared and filmed the entire thing. Good thing most of the comments were positive with lots of gushing and fangirl or Austin would have freaked out more then he already was. The moments at the park there for the entire fanbase to see and wasn't just between him and Ally, the way it was suppose to be; locked away in his "Auslly Love" folder in his mind.

"Austin don't freak out. Here look at the comments the video of you and Ally got; the fans love the idea of you and Ally being a couple, almost as much as Trish and I. Though I would think us being your two best friends, our opinion matters a little more but at least you don't have to deal with jealous and obsessed girls doing whatever they can to hurt Ally to get to you. Ally and you are not hiding your very obvious love dovey, madly in love selves to the public so this is one way to announce you two are dating. So chill." Dez said with a hand on Austin's arm to calm his best friend.

Austin didn't even hear his words or the fact that he really should correct his friend's assumption, no matter how much he wished what Dez was saying was true, all he could focus on was the love and fangirling he read on that online page:

"OMG this video is beyond adorable, sweet and romantic. Yeah Auslly lives. Austin, Ally and that little boy are so adorable together and they look like a family on a picnic having a blast."

"Once again Austin and Ally have proved that there is no such thing as a normal day; I mean who else would make a day at the park with a babysitting charge into a day of playful bantering, flirting glaore and lots of adorable moments? Only Austin and Ally"

"All I have to say is FINALLY! I have been waiting for Austin and Ally to admit their feelings for each other for a year now. I mean they aren't exactly subtle when it comes to their feelings for each other. It is obvious in each and every show and podcast how they felt. So way to go Austin and Ally. We 3 You Two."

Austin made quite a hilarious sight; standing in the middle of his room, mouth open, eyes bugged out with his laptop in his hands, it is no wonder it didn't crash to the floor, cause not even Dez waving his hand in front of his eyes and chanting his name seemed to awaken him from his stupor.

" I don't believe this. I mean if Ally and I were dating, God willing and in my wildest dreams, Trish, you and of course our parents would be the first to know. As if no one couldn't already tell by my million watt smile that stretches from ear to ear , lovesick look on my face and of course the amount of squealing, happy dancing and shouts of joy I would be doing.

But dude, we aren't dating, darn it. I am thrilled that there is some fans who don't want to hurt Ally just because she and I are so close to each other, out of the four of us, the one who I spend the most time with (not that I am complaining cause I love spending time with her, no matter what we are doing) and obviously the one who I have deep, strong and true feelings for.

But did the whole world really need to see this video? I mean I can only imagine Ally's reaction when she finds out that her private life has once again been invaded by overeager fans. You and I both know how big her stage fright and shyness runs and how freaked out she gets when she gets any kind of attention.

She will freak out like nothing we have ever seen before, maybe even worse then the "Helen Show meltdown" and I might not know what to say to calm her down or soothe her nerves. You know I love it when I say or do something that makes Ally smile that beautiful smile of hers that melts me like pancakes cooking on the stovetop or laughs like nothing any instrument could ever produce; it is so pure and beautiful to be replicated."

As Austin was talking he walked over to his desk and carefully set down his laptop so his hands were free to either fly around or be clutched tightly to his chest with a lovesick expression on his face as he thought and talked about the woman of his dreams, just like Dez expected he would cause that is the normal "Austin talking or thinking of Ally" thing to do.

"Dude chill. Ok you know how I have been bugging you like crazy to man up and admit your obvious love for Ally in the most romanticiest, sweetest and bestest way ever that is guaranteed to win the heart of your fair maiden?. Well that time has come so time to unleash the secret file in my brain that is reserved for the "sporty" movies I love and help my two best friends have their "happily ever after" story." Dez said as he flopped down onto the bed and looked at his friend upside down.

"Well I have an idea. I know from years with my mommy, that girls love it when a guy uses his words and actions to explain in great detail why they love them. I mean my mommy and sissy practically melt like butter whenever they see two couples being all in love on screen or in real life.

So my idea is that loverboy (points towards Austin) put all the photos that you have collected over the years of you and your Princess and make a slideshow of those moments. That way she can lovingly remember the moments as she is being sang by a love song written and sang by you.

And Ally will be touched and give you lots of kisses and hugs, it always works for my daddy." Adam said as he tried not to smile at the thought of the many stories his mom and dad told him and Annie about the many sweet and romantic things their dad had said and did to win their mom's heart when they were 16.

_Ohhh I may be only 8 but I got some skills when it comes to bringing people together even though I already know this plan will work cause it already has worked. Hmm I guess hearing those goopy stories from mommy and daddy every night worked out for me; daddy will write the first of many love songs that will win him some of mommy's addictive, sweet kissses and her heart. (cue happy dance)_

"That's an amazing idea that is guaranteed to win Ally's love and heart cause I mean what girl can resist a sappy, romantic and sweet song written just for her that outlines the guy's love for her?. Too bad, I suck at songwriting, do I really have to sing "the Song Song" again?

That is Ally who uses her immense talent to bring out everyone's thoughts and feelings and combine them into a brilliant, amazing, beautiful, sweet song that everyone can relate to and can't help but tap their feet to the beat as they sing along. I can't do that. I have tried to write songs to impress Ally , to show I can write songs and not rely total on her to write them. What am I going to do?" Austin said as he paced back and forth with his head in his hands.

"Dude when you think of Ally what adjectives come to mind and feel free to be as specific as you can and want. Not that has ever stopped you before. I can't count how many times I have had to sit through one of your "Why I love Ally so much and think she is the most beautiful woman ever made" speeches. So use those speeches and you will have a sweet and romantic song in no time." Dez said trying to be supprtive as he could cause he knew how hard it was for Austin to write a song.

Austin hoped his lovesick ramblings which will work out good for writing a long song that will make Ally melt and make her fall not just more in love wtih him but also into his arms for some serious hugs. Or as he would like to think snuggles, cuddles and little moments of heaven right there. And if her warm, soft, supple lips happened to met his and love sparks appear then Austin wouldn't pull away, he has wanted to kiss her for a year.

"Ok I will write the song tommarrow cause even though I have many thoughts about Ally, it will take me awhile for put them all down into a song. So for now, enough with this love talk and let's start guys' night. Thanks for the ideas Dez and Adam." Austin said as he tried not to freak out at the thought of pouring his heart into a song only to sing it to Ally.

For the rest of the night, it was testerone city with video games, not too violent or too much killing but most Mario and Lugi and Sonic type of games, movies like Spiderman and Superman and of course pillow fights that Dez and Austin let Adam win though he never knew the older boys were letting him.

When Dez and Adam were tucked with their stuffed animals, Adam "borrowed" Dougie for the night, into their sleeping bags, Austin found he couldn't mind and heart were racing trying to put into reasonable and understanding terms just how much Austin loved Ally. He scrambled to find the little notebook hidden his bedside table for getting ideas late in the night so he wouldn't forget them for Ally and his next songwriting sessions.

Once that little book was in his hand, his hand become a blur as the adoration, love and care for Ally poured out of him like a wave in the ocean and all it took was thinking of Ally in his mindseye, remembering the sweet moments they have shared and how he had felt during them.

It was like Austin was hovering over his body watching the words quickly occupy the page without any thought that is midnight and he should really go to sleep but not wanting the emotions and words to stop flowing for something as simple as sleep. Last thing he remembered was feeling like he just ran a long distance race and was all of a sudden tired before he awoken by someone shaking him awake.

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead. Dude did you stay up all night writing Ally's love song? Cause I am pretty sure that being sleep-deprived which results in falling asleep on stage in front of the girl you love isn't the best way to convince Ally you love her." Dez said as he tried not to laugh at the sight of grogging-looking, hair sticking up like a troll doll Austin who had fallen asleep with the notebook on his face.

"Wow Austin, I knew that it wouldn't take you long to write sentences or words about why you are so head over heels in love with Ally but I didn't expect you to stay up almost all night to write it. I guess the lovebug bite you really hard, harder then when you fell in love with Ally, so you had to write. Good job loverboy" Adam quirped up as he stretched in his homemade sleeping bag.

Austin just stuck his tongue out at Adam and said with all the humor in the world: "Oh yeah Austin Moon rocks and can write a song all by himself. Hey when a guy in love has a chance to spill his heart, even on paper, to the girl of his dreams, he has no choice but to take it. Now is the hard part, putting those words and simple sentences into a beautiful song that shows Ally with no doubt in that mind of hers that I am hopelessly in love with her."

"Well don't worry Romeo, Adam will keep your Juliet occupied with his child-like curiousity and big puppy dog eyes while you go up to the practice room and work on your song. Wish me luck cause I got to try to convince Trish to hang out with me, hmm maybe we should go to the movies, I hear "The Lucky One" is playing." Dez said he gathered the clothes for the day.

Getting Austin some alone time was actually easier then he thought; Ally might be able to melt Austin into doing whatever she wanted by using her puppy dog eyes but it turned out that she was just as susceptible to them. All it took was for Adam to flash his pleading eyes and jutt his lower lip while saying in a baby voice: "Please Ally. I really want to go to the Party Castle. It looks like a perfect place for a little boy like me to burn off my energy and it gives you a chance to be a kid for awhile. Pretty please."

Trish was a little harder to convince until Dez told her "The Lucky One" was playing, then she grabbed his wrist and dragged him out. Austin was alone in the practice room for what seemed like hours, pouring his heart into each lyric which also resulted in a growing pile of crumpled rejected papers on the floor and a chewed pencil stuck between his teeth as he went through the lyrics he had scribbed on the pad once again trying to make sense of them.

_I don't know how Ally makes it look so easy. She is the only one I know who can sit down, her thoughts flowing like river through her fingers into her precious little songbook and then into beautiful hits and she never breaks a sweat. I can do this; I can put my love for Ally into one song that will melt her heart, convince her that she has my heart and will hopefully get me another one of my biggest dreams; a kiss from Ally and being able to call her my girlfriend._

Finally Austin finished with a sigh of relief. Now for the small details to make his and Ally's hopefully first but not last date that more special, sweet and romantic; he texted Dez: "Hey could you go to my house, go into my room and in the desk drawer you will find a CD that says "Auslly Mix" then under my bed is a photo alblum and ask my mom for some of her best scented votive candles and some matches? I wil explain later. Thanks dude. I owe you."

"Now to wait for Dez to come, hopefully Trish will help once she realizes that all this is for Ally. How on earth can I get Ally here? No 8 year old has a cell phone that I can call him on so I guess I have to wait until I get a headsup from Dez that she is here before I light the candles for a romantic aura. But at least once Dez gets back with the stuff I can set everything up. My fingers,toes, pretty much anything that can be crossed is crossed right now that my plan works and gets me the woman of my dreams."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok this is the last chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed my story. Thanks to all my reviewers and the people who followed me and favorited my story. I appreciate each one of you guys for your time and effort to help me be the best writer I can be. I hope that I will continue to write stories that you guys find super amazing and enjoy reading. Ok I am done my gushing and thanking.

I wish I owned Austin & Ally, I would make them admit their love to each other, have that magical, sweet, earth stopping, more romantic then any kiss has ever been and live happily ever after. If only, I could afford them. But I don't so don't sue.

Surprisenly when Dez and Trish arrived 2 hours later with all the stuff, there was only the minimum teasing and joshing of: "Awww my two best friends are taking a big step in their relationship; the first step towards true love. I am so proud of you dude. I know Ally will melt like butter in a pan when you sing your sweet and romantic song for her. Give me a hug for good luck"

"OMG Dez or should I say blabbermouth who spills best friends secrets' under the threat of eating his beloved gingerbread family said you had something super romantic planned for Ally. Way to go Moon. Ghesh it took you long enough to make your move. Ohh let Cupid Trish into the practice room and in a few moments the simple room will be turned into a romantic oasis for your and your lady."

So while Trish decorated the practice room, Dez pulled out a dress clothes; a baby blue shirt with a dark blue tie and dress pants. "Hey you have to look handsome for your lady so here you go buddy. Dez out" then walked away with a secret smile. Austin just took a deep breath to calm his nerves about the moment he has been waiting for rapidly approaching and walked to the bathroom.

Trish came down the stairs and gave Austin a secret smile. "I just got off the phone with Ally. She will be here in a few minutes so gather your nerve cause your wooing time is coming soon and you better make sure you are 100% ready.

I would tell you "Good Luck" but since I know Ally feels the same way as you and as soon as you sing her very own love song, your arms will be filled with an Ally who won't be able to keep her lips off you, not that you would mind."

When Ally and Adam walked through the door, they were split up by Dez gathering Adam up firemen style and walking out of the room and Trish leading Ally up by the arm to the bathroom to change into the outfit she had picked out for her; a red strapless dress with heels and her hair softly curled.

"Um Trish, why am I in this dress? What is happening?" Ally asked as Trish guided her with some haste and a none concealed smile up the stairs. Had her best friend lost her mind? What was happening with everyone rushing out so fast? Man she hated secrets so could someone please tell her what is going on.

Without a word, Trish knocked on the practice room door and when Austin called: "Come in" she gave Ally a quick hug, opened the door and gently pushed Ally into the room. When Ally got her wits about her, her mouth went wide open. She had never seen the practice room with this romantic aura; it was lit with candles that made a path with rose pedals to the comfy chair against the far wall and a CD player on the window sill next to a bouquet of flowers.

But what she really focused on besides the romantic setting was the handsome guy instantly standing in front of her with a soft smile, who took her hand and said in a soft voice that spoke to her heart: "Ally, there are some things that I need to tell you. Some things I should have told you a long time ago. So come sit down and I will explain everything."

When Ally sat down, Austin took a deep breath, pulled up a chair so that he and Ally were knee to knee and started to play a slow and soft tune (cue "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes). Suddenly the room was filled with Austin's sweet, love soaked voice but he never took his eyes off Ally like she would disappear if he looked down.

_Am I dreaming or is the man of my dreams actually singing a love song to me written by him? Cause this is one of the best dreams I have ever had of Austin and me in a romantic situation. Please don't let my alarm go off anytime soon. This is definetly on my list of "Sweet Things Austin Moon Has Done" as one of the top things. I always knew he could write a song but never imagined he had fallen just as head over heels in love with little ole me. _

As soon as the last words left Austin's lips, he was knocked onto the floor by Ally launching herself into his arms and then raining kisses all over his face. Not that he wasn't enjoying it but the place he really wanted Ally to kiss was his lips so he tried to capture those lucious lips but couldn't.

After awhile of lip tag, Ally pulled away so that she and Austin were nose to nose, lovingly staring deep into each other's eyes or should I say souls to see the feelings they had were the same in the person they love. For awhile, they both just enjoyed the feeling of being with the person they love.

"Austin I love you too. So much. I think my feelings for you started when our eyes met when we first met, I felt a connection to you and a voice told me that this guy in front of me would change my life for the better and be someone really important to me. My love for you only grew as I got to really know what a sweet, caring, loving, romantic and fun to be around guy you were.

And the sweet and romantic things you have said or done for me only melted my heart even more and made me thank God each day for bringing my true love to me. I love you so much Austin, quirks and all cause I know that you love me the way i have always wanted to be loved; unconditionally quirks and all. "

"Ally, I love you too, unconditionally and forever. There is so much about you that I love so here is a small portion of the reasons; everything you say and do makes me smile cause you are so adorkable. You are the most beautiful woman ever created, inside and out. You are also sweet,romantic, kind, loving and it's easy to be myself around you even if I drive you crazy cause I know you still love me and accept me for me.

These flowers will tell you a little more about why I love you (hands Ally the small bouquet of flowers and as he talks he points to each flower individually) I choose a pink carnation for gratitude, not only for your immense support and friendship over the year, the lyrics "couldn't do it without you" is so true, but I am forever grateful to God for bringing you into my life.

I am grateful that I am able to show and tell you how grateful I am to have you as my best friend, songwriter, confident and true love. I feel like only half a man, lost and sad whenever we are apart so i spend our time apart thinking about ways to be with you again and daydreaming about you.

Next we have chrysanthemum which symbolize peaceful. You seem to be the only thing that calms me down when I'm hyper and playing games with Dez that unknowingly ruins instruements. Or when I feel overwhelmed with the pressures of the fans and media who want me to write as many megahits as fast as we can to keep the fans interested and be an interesting person so they can keep writing stories about me to sell magazines.

You calm me down with soft tones with sweet, touching and calm words or even one of your warm, snuggly, cuddly hugs where the world disappears. Then all my issues, problems and frustration is blown away like flower petals in the wind and all i feel is happiness, care and fuzzy inside.

Hibiscus means delicate beauty. This is so true cause like I said before, Allyson Dawson you are one of the most beautiful young woman ever seen. No other girl with tons of make-up and dressed beyond their age strutting around in Miami can compare to the natural- no make-up or fancy clothes neccessary cause true beauty shines from within beauty that is you. You would look beautiful in a potato sack.

White Roses means purity. When I first saw you, I thought you were so innocent and pure that I had the instant feeling that I had to do whatever I could not to let the world crush this innocent soul's or self esteem, not on my watch. Cause whenever you are unhappy, I feel sadness in my heart and soul until I figure out a way to make you happy again. I have made your happiness and well being one of my top priorities.

And all this leads up to the last flower; red tulips which means a declaration of love which is what I am trying to do right now. I am probably rambling right now cause my heart is racing out of my chest but hopefully you understand exactly what is in my heart and soul. I love you Allyson Laura Dawson and i always will, no matter what life holds for us, good or bad. "

As Austin was speaking Allly was gazing at him with tears of happiness streaming down her face, hope she wasn't dreaming and with every inch of love she had for the blonde pouring out his heart to her. After he was done, she grabbed his shirt and planted another, a little longer but with the same intensity, love, adoration and happiness as their first but hopefully not last kiss on Austin's waiting and eager lips.

They would have kissed for as long as their lungs would allow them but in their love-daze state, they heard a chorus of "YES!" from behind the door. Austin and Ally broke apart chuckling though they expected that Trish and Dez would evesdrop. But to make it so obvious was hilarious.

"You guys can come in and celebrate with us, you nosey little matchmakers. We know you guys are out there." Austin said with laughter ringing in his voice as he held Ally tightly in his arms and her arms were around his neck, no need for any personal space when you are with the person you love.

Trish, Adam and Dez openned the door sheepishly about being found out of spying on a private moment, even if they had been waiting for it to happen for a long time and been matchmaking the couple for just as long. But it seemed like everything was resolved when Austin and Ally stood up with huge grins on their face and still holding hands shouted "We're together now" with their remaining arms open for the group hug they knew would be coming.

With shouts of "It's about time!" and "YEAH!" Trish, Dez and Adam rushed forward and engulfed Austin and Ally in a tight but loving group hug. The hug lasted a couple of minutes before it split up. It was determinded that the group will go to Denny's for a celebration lunch. When the girls were downstairs they had their own little girlie celebration aka squealing, happy dancing and lots more hugging but the boys just smiled cause they were just as happy as the girls with no fangirling included.

Even though Adam had grown up with seeing his parents kiss and being all lovey dovey with each other, watching Austin and Ally finally being free to kiss, hold hands and do what any other couple do and act to show their love still made his tummy fill with bubbles of happiness that came out in his smile. He was so happy that he was actually there when his parents shared their first kiss, it was a momentous moment that the stories of it didn't do justice.

Suddenly Adam saw a bright light which blinded him , something soft was being placed on his face and a familiar voice was saying: "Wakey wakey sleepyhead. Time to wake up sweetheart. There is some yummy blueberry pancakes calling your name. " and when he opened his eyes, he was back in his room.

His mom was sitting on the side of his bed, the sweet, loving smile on her face as well as the soft, gentle and loving stroking of his hair was so familiar to him that he had to close his eyes and just breathe in the scent and feel of being with his family again in his own time. He had missed them, or at least the family where he could give and recieve affection and love with no acting having to be used.

" Mom, you will never guess what? I was actually there during dad and your's first kiss, I even helped Autie Trish and Uncle Dez matchmake you guys, which wasn't easy let me tell you. Man even when dad and you were not dating, you guys acted so in love like what Annie and me see in Disney movies." Adam said with excitement after a few minutes of letting his mom play with his hair and then throwing himself into his mom's arms.

Ally just smiled sweetly at him, hugged him back just as tight then alternated between raining kisses on his head and stroking his hair. "Wow sweetheart that was some dream you had. I guess the stories that dad and I told you and Annie before bed made you have that nice dream. I bet a little man like you would be the best matchmaker cause just like your dad, you have a romantic side. Even though I love your hugs it's time for breakfast. So we better go before your pancakes go cold"

With one more kiss on his forehead, Ally left the room. Adam stretched and then climbed out of bed. _Was mom right? Was it just a dream? It felt and smelt so real like mom, dad, Uncle Dez and Auntie Trish were actually with me and we were playing and talking, there is no way it was a dream. Right? _With a shake of his head, trying to clear his mind from thinking about his very real dream, he started to go downstairs for breakfast with his family.


End file.
